Dead or Alive 4
Dead or Alive 4 '(デッド・オア・アライブ・フォー, ''Deddo oa Araibu Fō), często skracane do '''DOA4, jest czwartą częścią serii Dead or Alive jako bijatyk oraz szóstą w ogóle. Wyprodukowane przez Team Ninja i opublikowane przez Tecmo, było pierwszą grą wydaną eksluzywnie na japoński Xbox 360 29 grudnia 2005 roku. W innych krajach grę wydano w roku 2006. Początkowo tytuł miał być dodatkiem do Xbox 360, jednak premierę przełożono na miesiąc po wydaniu konsoli. Jako kontynuacja Dead or Alive 3 ''z 2001 roku, ''Dead or Alive 4 wprowadziło trzy nowe postacie, interaktywne areny oraz lepszy system rozgrywki. Sequel tej gry, Dead or Alive 5, wydano w 2012 roku; około siedem lat po premierze Dead or Alive 4. Streszczenie fabuły Postacie Dead or Alive 4 posiada dwadzieścia dwie grywalne postacie, z czego pięć możemy odblokować poprzez specjalne zadania w grze. Powracające *Kasumi - zbiegła shinobi, chcąca powstrzymać swego brata Hayate przed rozpoczęciem wojny przeciwko DOATEC. Pragnie powrócić wraz z nim do rodzinnej wioski Mugen Tenshin. Jej starania zdały się na nic, dlatego też ostatecznie przyłączyła się do planów brata. *Ryu Hayabusa - mistrz shinobi, wspomagający klan Mugen Tenshin w zniszczeniu DOATEC. *Hitomi - właścicielka czarnego pasa w Karate. Wstąpiła do turnieju, by zdobyć pieniądze na dojo swojego ojca, który zmaga się z problemami finansowymi. *Brad Wong - mistrz sztuki walki Zui Ba Xian Quan poszukujący tajemniczego wina o nazwie "Genra". *Bass Armstrong - emerytowany pro-wrestler, który próbuje powstrzymać swoją córkę przed wygraniem turnieju i jednocześnie zostaniem odkrytą przez Hollywood. *Zack - DJ, który próbuje zarobić pieniądze po utracie swojej wyspy w erupcji wulkanu. *Jann Lee - wykidajło oraz praktykant sztuki Jeet Kune Do. Wstąpił do turnieju, by przetestować swoje umiejętności w walce z innymi. *Leifang - praktykantka Tai Ji Quan, chcąca udowodnić swoją wartość przed Jann Lee. *Tina Armstrong - córka Bassa oraz pro-wrestlerka, która wstępuje do turnieju, by wesprzeć swoją karierę w Hollywood. *Bayman - były komandos, który wstąpił do turnieju, by zemścić się na Victorze Donovanie. *Christie - zabójczyni wynajęta przez Donovana do powstrzymania klanu ninja przed zniszczeniem DOATEC. *Ayane - kunoichi z klanu Mugen Tenshin. Wraz z innymi shinobi planuje zniszczyć DOATEC w zemście za zło, jakie organizacja wyrządziła wśród jej ludzi. *Hayate - lider klanu Mugen Tenshin, chcący wyniszczyć DOATEC. Nowe *Kokoro - dziewczyna ćwicząca do roli geishy, która skupia się także na umiejętnościach walki. Wstępuje do turnieju, by przetestować swoje umiejętności. *Eliot - uczeń liceum oraz uczeń Gen Fu. Wstępuje do turnieju, by udowodnić sobie, że jest wart tytułu następcy wielkiego mistrza. *La Mariposa - luchadora, której prawdziwą tożsamością jest Lisa; dawna pani naukowiec pracująca dla DOATEC. Do odblokowania *Ein - instruktor Karate, który stracił pamięć. W Dead or Alive 2 okazuje się być Hayate. *Gen Fu - stary mistrz sztuki walki. Nie bierze już udziału w turniejach, ponieważ jego wnuczka zdołała wyzdrowieć, a on nie musi płacić za leki. *Leon - najemnik, który wstąpił do turnieju, by spełnić oczekiwania swej ukochanej, Lauren, chcącej pokochać najsilniejszego wojownika na świecie. *Helena Douglas - liderka DOATEC, chcąca wyeliminować Victora Donovana. *SPARTAN-458 - postać będąca wynikiem kolaboracji pomiędzy Team Ninja a Bungie Studios. Jest wzorowana na postaci Master Chief z Halo. *Tengu - Tengu, który chciał wywołać chaos na całym świecie. Został pokonany przez Hayabusę w Dead or Alive 2. Niegrywalne *Alpha-152 *Anne *Maria *Mei Ling *Miyako *Muramasa *Niki Rozgrywka Tryby gry Istnieje sześć trybów gry w Dead or Alive 4. Większość z nich przeznaczona jest dla jednego gracza. Istnieje także tryb graczy lokalnych oraz online. *Story Mode - przeznaczone dla jednego gracza. Pozwala na przejście kilku rund daną postacią oraz poznanie jej historii w grze. Większość tych trybów kończy się walką z głównym przeciwnikiem końcowym; Alphą-152; lub "osobistym przeciwnikiem", w zależności od danej fabuły. Nie wszystkie postacie posiadają swoje historie. *Time Attack - jeden gracz musi pokonać określoną liczbę przeciwników w jak najkrótszym czasie. *Survival Mode - jeden gracz musi pokonać tylu wojowników, ile to możliwe. *Team Battle - dwa zespoły walczą przeciwko sobie. Każdy z nich posiada po osiem postaci. Zespoły walczą jeden-na-jednego, a zmiana postaci zachodzi w momencie jej pokonania. *Versus - walka jeden-na-jednego, w której gracz walczy z innym graczem lub komputerem. *Tag Battle - gracz tworzy składającą się z dwóch osób drużynę, która zmierza się z inną. Tylko jeden członek drużyny może brać udział w walce, a do ich zamiany dochodzi poprzez specjalne ruchy. Gracz może walczyć z innym graczem lub komputerem. Odblokowywanie postaci W Dead or Alive 4 istnieje sześć postaci zdolnych do odblokowania. Helena jest jedyną postacią tego typu, która jest grywalna we wszystkich trybach gry. Pozostałe nie posiadają swojego trybu Story Mode. Rozwinięcie Recenzje Obsada Filmy Galeria Ciekawostki *W wywiadzie dla Famitsu Xbox, Itagaki wyznał, że 99% swojego wolnego czasu spędził na produkcji gry, a w ciągu czterech dni potrafił przespać zaledwie czterdzieści minut. *''Dead or Alive 4'' pojawiło się w 2012 roku w "Księdze Guinessa" przeznaczonej grom komputerowym. Gra otrzymała tytuł pierwszej na platformy Xbox, która nie posiadała żadnych trofeów. *Do tej pory, okładka Dead or Alive 4 posiada największą ilość postaci - dwunastkę. Jedynymi brakującymi postaciami są Hitomi, Brad, Hayate, Leifang, Bayman oraz bohaterowie do odblokowania. *Nie licząc spin-offów, jest to pierwsza gra z serii posiadająca kategorię M ("Dla Dorosłych"). *W historii Warriors Orochi, po trybie fabularnym w Dead or Alive 4 Hayabusa i Ayane zostali odesłani do tamtego wymiaru. *Nie licząc gościnnej postaci Spartana-458, Kokoro, Leon i Tengu są jedynymi postaciami, które nie są dla nikogo bossami w Story Mode.